


Distance

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scoops comes with info, it makes Dick long for Slade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

Nightwing knew better than go back inside, no matter how late the night had grown. He would not sleep, no matter what he tried.

He kept seeing the face of his current informer, and wondering just how far he could trust the man.

And, if he was completely honest, wondering if it would bring the Terminator to his doorstep.

Scoops had sworn, over and over, he was not there because of Deathstroke the Terminator. The info he had brought was useful, and the informant had given it up in hopes of stopping the killer preying on the dockside prostitutes. Gotham PD certainly wouldn't be moving fast on a case involving girls for hire, pimps, and drug dealers getting killed.

It was too late to continue following up on the leads, though, and that meant too much time to consider that Scoops had found him so easily. Slade was out there, somewhere in the world, and knew just where Dick was.

The thought should not bring such hunger to his heart, but the young vigilante could not help but burn with remorse for the distance separating them currently.


End file.
